darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Raptor
Background A charismatic young rocker who killed himself and 100 other fans in his final live performance. Because of his thirst for power, he was noticed by Emperor Ozomu. He resurrected him as a Zombie and told him that if he wishes to be stronger, he would have to kill the Darkstalkers. Although Lord Raptor agreed, his true plans were to kill Ozomu himself and to take over the spot of being the Emperor. But when Ozomu and Ozomu's castle disappeared, Lord Raptor was puzzled. When he arrived at the location where Ozomu's castle stood, he found the entrance to the Majigen. This time, he intended to kill the creator of Majigen and take over his spot. The rock star life Lord Raptor had the charisma like that of a Young Ozzy. He was an expert guitarist, a mass murderer, and was known as the God of Metal. No one knows when he started his music. The only thing clear is that he was unknown before he released his first album, Oral Dead. Although his first album, an indie album, did not sell in numbers, he received a good amount of support from certain groups. Eventually, he became the next big sensation in the metal scene. He instantly became famous in all of Australia. His second album sold 200,000 copies in a month, and reached one million in three months. But the age group that bought his albums were small. Most of those who bought his CDs were in their teens. They were more like cult followers than a fan of an artist. His fearful death is talked about to this day. On his final live performance, 100 of his fans were sucked dry of their blood. Every victim died with the look of happiness. Raptor himself turned into a skeleton instantly and died. To this day, the truth behind this incident is unknown. The leather covered book Days after Raptor's death, a strange leather covered book was found in his house and people hoped that this book would uncover some truth to his death. The book was called A Chapter of Tolagido and was written in ancient Hebrew. In this book, it explained the existence of another world called Makai. The words in this book resembled the lyrics to his hit songs. And in a topic titled "A Curse To Give Sacrifices To The King of Makai", the horrifying truth was hidden. Raptor's last song at his last live show was called, "Sacrifice". This song was played for the first time and was Raptor's final song of his life. The lyrics in this song were identical to the lyrics found in the curse. With further research, they found out that the preparation for the curse took a long time. Since the first album was released, Raptor had already started to brainwash his victims. His aim was to start the curse with his music and to get his sacrifices. But there is no way to prove this at present. The songs he created are still sold on the market. And according to those who went to his shows, Raptor's enigmatic voice were lost on the CD's. In the end, there is no rational explanation for the incident. The only thing that is certain is that a simple musician could not do such a thing. Unless he used the powers of the devil... Lord Raptor's discography *'Oral Dead' His first album which includes his hit song, "Oral Dead" *'Punishment' His second album. A million seller album that was sold by word of mouth. *'Noise of Heaven' The third album, which is more religious and ceremonial. It contains the song "Soul Beats". It's theme is the rebirth of souls. It also contains the song "Black Justice" *'Tripper' His first memorial live album which took place in the Southern Cross Hall and gathered 60,000 people. 400 people went unconscious, and 18 people had heart attacks (two of which died). After this had occurred, entering the live became harder and the police began to monitor his lives. *'Fangorra' His compilation album which contains un-released songs. There was a rumor that the album contained a track zero, so the record companies called back the CD. Before the first track, there were 16 seconds of silence. Many people claimed that a devil's curse would play during that time. Although there was no music actually recorded during this silence. After the CDs were called back, the first press became premium items. *'Devil' His final album which was released after his death. Contains the song "Sacrifice", which was played at his suicide live, which became a legend. About real zombies In the voodoo-cult of the Caribbean, a Zombie is a soulless body that serves a sorcerer as a slave. The soul could have left the body through the regular death rituals, but could also have been removed from a living body by the power of the sorcerer. These Caribbean Zombies are brought back to life through means of voodoo or necromancy, destroying the mental processes of this person through the process. In the present day, Haitians believe Zombies to exist in their lands. Thousands of people in Haiti are considered to be Zombies, some of which lead normal everyday lives with families, jobs, and are respected citizens. It's considered to be a crime to make a Zombie in Haiti. Haitian Penal Code: Article 249. It shall also be qualified as attempted murder the employment which may be made against any person of substances which, without causing actual death, produce a lethargic coma more or less prolonged. If, after the person had been buried, the act shall be considered murder no matter what result follows. To create these Haitian Zombies, a voodoo practitioner makes a potion that consists of mainly the poison of the pufferfish and is given to the intended victim. This causes severe neurological damage, primarily effecting the left side of the brain, which controls speech, memory, and motor skills. The victim suddenly becomes lethargic, then slowly seems to die. In reality, the victim's respiration and pulse becomes so slow that it is nearly impossible to detect. The victim retains full awareness as he is taken to the hospital, then perhaps to the morgue, and finally as he is buried alive. Then, the voodoo practitioner's leisure come at his leisure to retrieve the victim, who has now become a slave, as a commodity. At one time, it was said that most of the slaves who worked in the sugar cane plantations of Haiti were Zombies. A Zombie will remain in a robot-like state indefinitely until he tastes either salt or meat. At that point, the Zombie becomes aware of their state and immediately returns to their grave. The reality that there may be actual Zombies has only been taken seriously by medical science within the last ten years, since the use of CAT scans of the brain, along with the confessions of voodoo priests, explaining their methods. Previous to that, Zombies were considered mentally defective by science or explained as stunts to try to confuse scientists. There are many examples of Zombies in modern day Haiti. A case reported a writer named Stephen Bonsal described a Zombie he witnessed in 1912 in this way: A man had at intervals a high fever he had joined a foreign mission church and the head of the mission saw the patient die. He assisted at the funeral and saw the dead man buried. Some days later the supposedly dead man was found dressed in his grave clothes, tied to a tree, moaning. The poor wretch soon recovered his voice but not his mind. He was identified by his wife, by the physician who had pronounced him dead, and by the clergyman. The victim recognized no one, and his days were spent moaning inarticulate words no-one could understand. The Country of the Comers-Back Lord Raptor's date of birth coincides with the release of Lafcadio Hearn's short story about Zombies entitled the "The Country of the Comers-Back." Although I have been unable to obtain a copy of The Country of the Comers-Back, one could surmise, given Capcom's tendency to infuse the character of the Darkstalkers with real-life references, that the story is set in Australia. ("The Country of the Comers-Back," Lafcadio Hearn's 1889 non-fiction Harper's Magazine article covering skullduggery on the island of Mozambique, netted the first literary mention of the zombie in the west.) Appearances In Darkstalkers *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' *''Darkstalkers 3'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' In Japanese only games *''Vampire Savior 2'' *''Vampire Hunter 2'' *''Vampire Chronicles for Matching Service'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' In other video games *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''Namco x Capcom'' *''Project X Zone'' In other media *''Darkstalkers the Animated Series'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge OVA'' Cameos *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (On Ken Masters' stage) *''Marvel Vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (on the Makai Bar stage) *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' (On the Underworld stage) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' (Speaks to Dormammu in his ending) Trivia *In Vampire Savior and Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower, Lord Raptor's name is spelled Rapter. *The creature that accompanies Lord Raptor is named Le Malta. *At the begining of Lord Raptors dark force he appears wearing a leather jacket and his hair styled in a mowhawk. There is a 1 out of 16 chance that he will appear with an afro instead of a mohawk. *Lord Raptor has the ability to move while crouching. *Lord Raptor has been voiced by Yuji Ueda in all of his video game appearances thus far. *Lord Raptor is the only character to have the same voice actor, Scott McNeil, in both the American [[Darkstalkers the Animated Series (1995)|''Darkstalkers'' 'animated]] series and the English dub of the' ''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' OVA.' *Lord Raptor appears to have a crush on Hsien-Ko. This can be seen in Raptors special intro pose when fighting against Hsien-Ko. Similarly, Raptor also has a special victory quote after defeating her. *His background of being a heavy metal star and evil ritualist was likely based on the American and European/Scandinavian 1980's moral panic of heavy metal and its accusations of being associated with Satanism and debauchery, notably with bands such as Mayhem and Slayer. *Lord Raptor is also appeared in a card of the Heroes and Heralds, in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Sprite Official artwork Darkstalkers Lord Raptor Sketche 02.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors Lord Raptor Sketch Darkstalkers The Night Warriors Lord Raptor 02.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Darkstalkers The Night Warriors Lord Raptor.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Night Warriors Darkstalkers Revenge Lord Raptor 02.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Night Warriors Darkstalkers Revenge Lord Raptor 01.png|''Night Warriors: Dartkstalkers' Revenge'' artwork featuring Lord Raptor and Le Malta Night Warriors Lord Raptor 02.png|Lord Raptor Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge File:Lord Raptor (U.S. Cartoon).png|Darkstalkers the Animated Series File:Lord Raptor (OVA).png|Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge anime File:Lord Raptor (Disguise) (OVA).png|Lord Raptor is his human disguise as shown in the anime. Lord Raptor Darkstalkers 3.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Darkstalkers_3_Lord_Raptor.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' UFS Cover Lord Raptor.png|Darkstalkers UFS Cover UMvC3 HandH Raptor Card.png|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom Lord Raptor Heroes and Heralds Card Lord Raptor Project x Zone.png|''Project X Zone'' Lord Raptor Concept 01.jpg|Concept artwork Lord Raptor Concept 02.jpg|Concept artwork Lord Raptor Concept 03.jpg|Concept artwork Lord Raptor Concept 04.jpg|Concept artwork Lord Raptor Concept 05.jpg|Concept artwork Lord Raptor Concept 06.jpg|Concept artwork Videos Darkstalkers - Lord Raptor Moves List|Lord Raptor Moves List Darkstalkers - Lord Raptor Character Strategy|Lord Raptor Strategy Navigation External links *Lord Raptor - Strategy Wiki *Lord Raptor - Mizuumi Wiki *Lord Raptor - Capcom Database Category:Characters Category:Males